Who Would Have Known?
by robsgirl96
Summary: What is going to happen to Union High Freshmen Bella Swan when she accidently runs into a really cute guy named Edward
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any Twilight charachers. :( sad, I know right lol. But I have changed the setting and stuff. Hope you enjoy Cherise! 3

Chapter 1.

I stared at my mom with hatred in my eyes.

"And I can't go to the Day School why? I don't know that I can stand another year with these horriffic people!"

" Isabella Marie Swan! You have to go to school and you are going where I make you go. You already have your schedule and stuff now get out of my car BEFORE you regret staying in it." mom all but shouted at me.

So with a groan of displeasure and anger, I stomped my way up the concrete walkway into what I was sure was going to be the worst four years of my life.

In the main lobby of Union High, there is a round cubicle in which the woman was staring holes into my back. I know that I blushed a horrible shade of red, as I made my way down the stairs to the cafeteria. Yes, I know, why the cafeteria? I don't know! I mean I am just in my first year here.

So anyways, I made my way to the cafeteria when I spotted Angela. Angela and I have known eachother forever. We go to the same church so we always hang out at VBS.

"Bella! Come here!" she motioned for me to join her.

"Hey Ang." I said.

"Bella I am so scared. I hate most of my classmates so I am so going to need you this year. Promise me you'll be there for me?" She asked.

"Of course." I mumbled as I looked at my schedule to see what was first block.

_Ugh! Ofcourse I have Music Appreciation! Well atleast Jake is there._

The bell rang suddenly peircing the noise of the cafeteria. I hugged Ang and we parted ways. I was headed to Music Appre and was dreading every second of it. I made my way past the JROTC room, which I so couldn't wait to see the inside of 4th block.

_Crap leave it to me to run into someone the first day of school. _

"Oh hey I'm sorry there" I was met with the prettiest set of green eyes I have ever seen on a guy in my life.

"Oh no it's my fault. I am a clutz when I get to thinking and walking at the same time." I smiled at the boy.

"Well I guess I will see you around, um sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Bella, my name is Bella, I am a freshmen here and don't really know where I am going. Do you think you can point out the Music Appreciation class to me?" I asked honestly hoping that he would.

"Sure, and my name is Edward. I am a senior. It's nice to meet you Bella." He said grabbing onto my arm.

"Come with me the class is right through here." He said opening a door.  
>"Mr. Tyler! I found one of your lost people." he said greeting the teacher as though they were old friends.<p>

"Edward thank you. I presume you are my other Bella?" Mr. Tyler.

"Um I am a Bella." I said nervously. I was suddenly surrounded by the worst most awkward silence ever.

"Okay so um I have to go to ROTC now so I will see you around. What period do you have it?" Edward said suddenly breaking the awkward silence.

"Um 4th block. Why?"

"Great see you then" he said giving me a smile and a small wink before running out the door.

Honestly I could not wait for that class to get here fast enough. I was suddenly brought back to reality by two arms grabbing me around my waist and spinning me. I looked around ready to smack who ever it was.

"JAKE!" I hollared grabbing him around his neck and hugging him.

"Bella! I am so glad you decided to take this class. I was going to have to get very angry with you if you hadn't chosen to take it." he looked at me with utter seriousness.

After I told him to chill out our teacher called class to attention and we began with our 'getting to know eachother' portion of the day. I only had to do this two more times before my JROTC class. Fourth Block so couldn't get here soon enough.

AN:

Hey guys,

So what did you think of my little story? I am hoping to update regularly, but because of school I don't know if I can. Show me the love guys. :)

Sincerely,

Cay :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any Twilight charachers. :( sad, I know right lol. But I have changed the setting and stuff. Hope you enjoy Cherise! 3

Chapter 2.

_"After I told him to chill out our teacher called class to attention and we began with our 'getting to know eachother' portion of the day. I only had to do this two more times before my JROTC class. Fourth Block so couldn't get here soon enough."_

Of course the day went slow. It always does when you are in a hurry. But hey, my day brightened up alot when lunch came.

"Bells!" my cousin Emmett called.

"Em! Oh god i'm so glad I saw you. I just wanted to say that we have JROTC together!" I said smiling at my big cousin.

He grabbed me up in a bear hug just as his girlfriend walked up. As we parted ways, I spotted Jake and the gang.

So I realized something not soon after I sat down. Staring at me, with a smirk on his face, was Edward. And of course, as if on cue, I blushed.

_ God dammit! How does he do that to me?_

I turned back to my table just in time to be met with smiles.

"Looky here, little Belly has the hots for a certain womanizing senior." Lauren said winking at me.

"I-wha-no. What gives you that idea?" I asked mentally cursing my obviousness.

"Oh no-. Oh hey Edward!" That name sent chills up my spine, but I refused to look up.

"Hey guys. Mind if I sit here? Hey Bella." I looked up, blushed, nodded curtly, and layed back down.

"Awh come now Bell, you do remember me don't you." he asked pressing on my shoulder.

"Sorry can't say that I do" I said, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He kept talking, but when I gave him a pointed look, he looked back and I knew he understood. Thank god for his understanding. We sat there silently for a couple of minutes before someone cleared their throats, making it awkward agian.

"So Edward, you doing to show our little Belly-Pop where to go fo rJROTC?" Lauren asked butting in as usual.

"Um yeah, sure, just follow me after lunch m'kay?" he asked staring at me.

"Yeah, okay" I said looking at him with appreciation.

Lunch continued on and of course I was finding out all I could about Edward. I honestly think he is perfect. That is until some blonde chick walked up, pulled a seat between us, and proceded to kiss him on the cheek. I was fuming at the sight. I wanted to pull her fucking hair out.

"Hey baby" her shrill tone was worse than if someone scratched a chalkboard.

"Hey T." he said rolling his eyes.

The table led on to tell me that 'T' was Tanya and she was his girlfriend. Ugh! That made me shudder. But it hurt when my heart fell a little.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Oh! Eddie we are going out tonight. Pick me up at 10" she said, and with a swish of her hair she was gone.

I looked at Edward and his eyes softened.

"Bella li-" he was cut of by the bell.

"Lets go" he murmered, running a hand through his hair.

AN:

Hey guys!

So there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :) Please review and tell me how you feel the story should go. I love to hear your ideas.

Love,

Cay


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any Twilight charachers. :( sad, I know right lol. But I have changed the setting and stuff. Hope you enjoy Cherise! 3

Chapter 3.

I couldn't say no to him. So we got up, picked our stuff up, and slowly made our way to the JROTC room. Too bad the entire walk was in pure silence. I mean come on, it was technically his fault that we were in this predicament.

"Bella lis-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"No I get it. You are dating Tanya and just forgot to mention it. I am pathetic for even liking you blah blah blah." I said bitterly. I had been through this like two times before. By now I was a pro.

"No! Will you just shut up and listen to me? Look I have been dating T since my 11th grade year. She got jealous of you since I went to sit with your table. We are NEVER that close even when we go on dates! I wanted to say sorry for the way she acted. She was being a bitch!" he shout-whispered at me.

So once again, our walk was long and silent. But we made our way to the class and took our seats. Edward had doubled up on classes so he was in our class also.

_Damn him!_ I thought bitterly to myself.

Introductions were short in the class and so everything went quick and we were allowed to sit and talk as long as we didn't get on Sergeant Macoullough's nerves. Of course Edward had gotten seated next to me since I was the one with the most 'Leadership potential' as they had put it. So he was my mentor. Great.

The bell rang and we made our way to get our bags.

"Bella!" Emmett hollared at me.

"Hey Em. 'Cha need?"

"Aunt Rae to give me a ride home if she doesn't mind. Daddy isn't going to be here till later." he said so I said sure and went to go out.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute please." this time it was Edward.

"Sure" was I all said.

"Since I am your mentor I have to teach you everything I know. So I was wondering if we could maybe meet up after school somedays. We could grab a bite, study then I could take you home if you want." he said with hope glimmering in his green eyes.

"Sure, when do you want to start. I gotta tell my momma not to pick me up." I said unable to refuse him.

"How's tomorrow? I don't have wrestling and we could go then." he said as if it was nothing.

"Sure see you tomorrow" I said in a hurry.

"Okay I will meet you and walk you to Music Appre okay?" he said.

"Sure" I rushed out as Em walked up and asked if I was ready to go.

Emmett and I made our way to the carline in pure silence until we got to our friends. We chatted and had a good time with them. Then Momma pulled up and we left for the day. U honestly couldn't wait until tomorrow.

AN:

Hey guys!

So there's another chapter. Duh Duh Duh! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :) Please review and tell me how you feel the story should go. I love to hear your ideas.

Love,

Cay


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I SO feel horrible for not updating sooner... But with exams and all I didn't really find the time. So here's another chappy for you. Enjoy

Chapter 4:

_Emmett and I made our way to the carline in pure silence until we got to our friends. We chatted and had a good time with them. Then Momma pulled up and we left for the day. U honestly couldn't wait until tomorrow._

~:~ The next day:

"Bells I will pick you and Emmy up after school again today m'kay" Mom said as though I didn't know this already.

"Yes Momma I know" I said getting rather upset since this was not the first time she said something about it.

"Don't you get an attitude with me young lady! Just wait until your father gets back. Maybe then I will get a little respect from you and your good for nothing brother!" she said now angry with me.

_Yeah I can't wait for Daddy to get back either. Then I can get away from you. _I thought angrily to my self.

I got out of the car and headed straight to Music Appre.

"Good morning class. Today we will be do-" but he was cut off by the opening of the classroom door.

"Mornin' Mr. T." Edward said.

"Good morning Edward. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mr. Tyler said sarcastically.

"Oh nothing really. I am just here to get Bella. Colonel needs her for a few minutes. He said he would send her right back." he said nodding twords me.

"Yes yes very well. Just make sure to tell Colonel and Sergeant Mac to PLEASE send a note next time." Mr. Tyler said alittle put out.

I got up and slowly walked twords Edward who put his arm out as though I would take it. When he noticed that I didn't he seemed rather upset.

"Look I get you don't like me and all but seriously would it kill you to be nice to me Isabella?" he said with a bite to his tone.

"That's just it I DO like you. And I don't even know you. You are the one who is sending me mixed signals. One minute you want to be my friend and all and the next you are ignoring me! Mixed signals my butt. You are the one who is sending mixed signals! And DON'T ever call me Isabella again. Only my family do and that's when I am in trouble. My name is Be-LUH" I said adding ennunciation to my name so he would understand.

"Sorry." was all he said.

We got into the JROTC room and of course it being my luck everyone I know is in this particular class. Colonol looked at me with a look of happines on his face.

"Bella! Wait why does Edward look like you just punched him in the gut?

~:~:~:~

AN: Ta Da. Review please. I'd love to see what you wrote.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I SO feel horrible for not updating sooner... But with exams and all I didn't really find the time. So here's another chappy for you. Enjoy**

_~:~:~:~:~:~:_

_"Bella! Wait why does Edward look like you just punched him in the gut?"_

_~:~:~:~:~:~:_

"Morning Sir. I was told you needed to speak with me." I said with utter annoyance.

"Yes yes. Class most of you in here are Seniors. I wan't Miss. Swan to show you just how much

more potential she has than any of you." he said looking rather upset with the Seniors in the class.

"But Colonel, I am a Junior and you never let me show anyone just what I know and can do. It just

isn't fair!" Jessica said.

"Miss. Swan, I want you to listen to Edward and correctly exicute what ever he calls out. I know it

is only your second day but you learned quite a few things yesterday with Sergeant Mac." he said

not giving me any room to argue.

So I had to do what I was told to do. Edward called out facing movements and I excicuted them

perfectly. I was about done when Colonel shouted at me five different commands. So I didn't do

them.

"SWAN! Why did you not excicute the commands I gave you?" he said scarily.

"Because Sir, you told me to excicute commands Edward gave me. Since he has not released me

from under his command I can not properly excicute the commands given to me by you." I said.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Just a taste of what is going to be in next chapter. But I will not write anymore if i don't get atleast

10 reviews by Thursday 8:30 EST. I don't want to continue with a story that noone is reading. :)

Sincerely,

Robsgirl96


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any Twilight charachers. :( sad, I know right lol. But I have changed the setting and stuff. Hope you enjoy Cherise! 3

Chapter 6.

After I was told that what I did was correct and listening to Colonel yell at the class, Edward was told to take me back to my class. We were halfway down the hallway when he picked me up, spun me around, and hugged me. I was purley and honestly shocked.

" Bella! That was awesome! No one has ever proven Colonel wrong. I am so glad that he didn't trick you." Edward said happily.

" Thanks! I thought he was going to blow a fuse but he didn't." I said back.

" So are you ready for our 'training' today after school?" he said using air quotes.

" Awh Crap! I forgot to tell my mom. Eh I will just text her. She still has to pick up Emmett so it's not like she is wasting her gas for no reason." I said actually happy that I could manage to get from under my mom for the day.

" Okay just tell me at lunch what she says. If nothing else we can reschedule." he said happily.

" Okay I will pass you a note or something because I really don't like the way people act about all this stuff." I said quietly.

" Look Bella trust me when I say that it doesn't matter what they think. Believe me when I say that if Tanya says anything, I will take care of it." he said kind of angrily.

" I just don't want to ruin anything between the two of you. I mean I am the new girl that I am positive that she doens't like because of you. I ruin everything" I said leaving him alone to think about it in the hallway.

~:~:~:~:~:~:

Here is a little taste of what is to come for the next chapter. :D

Needless to say, I didn't see Edward agian before lunch. I made my way to my Spanish class with my friend Alice. That class was full of kids I had known since the second grade. People like Michael Todd and Mike Newton. I love having class with those guys because they are fun.

AN:

Hey guys!

So there's another chapter. Duh Duh Duh! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :) Please review and tell me how you feel the story should go. I love to hear your ideas.

Love,

Cay


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Just a little reminder that I own none of the characters. But the plot and setting is all of my own accord. Read and enjoy. Let me know what you think.

_Needless to say, I didn't see Edward agian before lunch. I made my way to my Spanish class with my friend Alice. That class was full of kids I had known since the second grade. People like Michael Todd and Mike Newton. I love having class with those guys because they are fun._

_~:~:~:~:~:_

"Hey Bells" Jake greeted me as I made my way to the table for lunch.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down.

I don't know why I didn't notice it before but there were two empty seats at our table. Not thinking anything else about it, I started munching on my corn chips. Everyone kept giving me the strangest looks. It was as if i had two different heads protruding from my shoulders.

"Okay so either someone can explain to me why I am recieving weird looks or I can just get yelled at later for not noticing. I'd prefer the first of the two if you don't mind." I stated rolling my eyes as the majority of our group shrugged and said oh nothing.

"Edward has never sat at our table more than once a year. But now magically you show up and he starts sitting here like we are all old friends. We were just wondering if there was something up with the two of ya'll or if it was just mere coincidence." Jessica said with a bite to her tone.

"Look I don't know what his deal is. He is helping me with JROTC and that is it. There is nothing more, nothing less, so I sugguest you don't go spreading rumors." I said staring directly at her.

"We were just wondering you don't have to get such an attitude with me." She said rising from the table looking at me.

"Look, I don't know what crawled up your ass but I KNOW you aren't getting an attitude with me." I said meeting her own icy stare with one of my own.

"Nothing did. I just asked you a question and you chewed me out!" She said turning red.

"Meaning you were looking for something to spread because you have to be at the center of everything. If someone doesn't give you the time of day they aren't supposed to talk to anyone else. So why don't you nose around someone else's personal life and just stay out of mine" I said with a bite in my tone.

Unfortunately I did not notice anyone walk up to the table. I didn't notice said person smerking at me.

"Seriously guys? You could hold the cat fight until I got back? How is that any fair?" Edward asked being the typical guy in these situations.

"Shut up Edward" I mumbled only earning a smirk from him.

That was when I felt my phone vibrating. I looked at the screen and noticed I had one new message. I looked up at the table and noticed that Edward had a glint in his eyes like he was up to something.

**From : Cullen**

**What did she start this time? -E**

**To : Cullen**

**She seems to think something is going on between us. She was just starting drama. I took care of it. -B**

**From : Cullen**

** I see that. Why didn't you tell me that you were so fiesty? Lol Jk. -E**

**To : Cullen**

** You didn't ask. Now let me finish my lunch.**

Just as I sent the message the bell rang and everyone was off to their classes. I looked up at Edward and nodded towards the door leading to JROTC. When he noticed what I was talking about, he nodded and stood up.

"Do you want me to carry something for you?" He asked me nicely.

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever." I said handing him my Geometry book and walking to our class. Edward took his seat next to me and randomly started talking to me.

"We still on for today?" He asked.

"Yeah Momma said that it was okay with her. Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked him not looking at him once.

"We can just walk to my truck from here. I mean after all this is our last class of the day." He said smiling.

I just nodded. Just then Colonel started talking about Company Competition. We started signing up for our events. Well rather Candice decided who she wanted in each event. Unfortunately she signed me up for the majority of them because I had 'the most leadership potential'. That was something I was getting really tired of hearing.


	8. Author's note :

Hey guys I just wanted to say that you can now follow me on my facebook page. Just look up Reading with Robsgirl96. Hope that all the people who follow my story will follow my page as well :) My friends Megan and Lucy really worked hard on the page so at least please check it out for them.

Loves,

Robsgirl96


	9. Chapter 9

AN:/ Ya'll know the deal. I don't own the characters but I do own pretty much everything else :)

_That was something I was getting really tired of hearing. _

~:~:~:~:~:

" Hey I am going to go talk to my momma for a second m'kay? " I said to Edward.

" Yeah sure take your time. I have to go call my dad anyways. " He said smiling.

We walked our seperate ways and I was just in time to hear Renee yelling at Jasper. She had made him cry so I decided to step in and calm her down since Emmett wasn't doing anything to help the situation.

" Hey what's going on here? " I asked Jasper, but as per usual, Renee answered for him.

" He just got grounded for being stupid. I got a call at lunch today telling me that he punched some Corey kid in the face. I had to go get him because he got suspended. " She said glaring at him.

" Woah why did you hit him? " I asked my little brother.

" I don't really think this matters does it? " Renee asked getting a little annoyd.

" Well if it was for a reason that I can understand, yeah it does matter. And quit interrupting me when I try to talk to him. He has a mouth he can speak you know. " I said glaring daggers at my mother who leaned into her seat to sulk.

" You know my friend Alice? " Jazz asked me.

" Yeah what about her? " I asked him curiously.

" You know how her dad is in the military to? " I nodded at his statement.

" He got shot and killed yesterday. Her mom had two men come to tell them. She was really upset. Well I was sitting with her and Corey and Victoria came up to her and said she was being too overdramatic and that her dad should have been careful and he probably got shot on purpose to get away from her. That made Ali cry even harder. So I thought about what I would have done if someone had said that about Daddy. They were bullying her and it wasn't nice. " He said crying.

While I sat there hugging my brother through the door, Edward walked up and sat on the bench behind me.

" Please God tell me you asked his side of the story. " I said through my teeth.

" I didn't need to. I took the teachers side because I know they won't lie to me. " Renee said proudly.

" Mom I can not believe you. " I said pulling out my phone.

" What are you doing? " She asked.

" Calling my Daddy. Maybe he can talk some sense into your nazi-ish ways and calm you down a little bit. " I said letting my phone ring.

_" Hello "_

" Daddy, Momma is making Jasper cry and she is trying to start stuff with me. " I said to him.

_" What happened this time? " I could hear his eyes rolling through the phone._

" You remember Alice, Jasper's friend? Well her dad passed away yesterday in gun fire and she was really upset. Some kids started making fun of her and told her that he probably got shot to get away from her. Jasper was trying to calm her down because she became even more hysteric. They kept on and he punched the Corey kid in the face. "

_" Well good for him. He finally grew some balls! My boy's a man now. " He said sarcastically._

_" Baby girl let me talk to your brother. " So I handed Jazz my phone._

They talked for a few minutes and Jasper's tears finally supsided. Then he handed Renee my phone. I sat there and saw her try to charm her way out of trouble. Actually it was quite funny. She handed me my phone and said that they needed to go.

" Jazz, if you need anything while I am gone this afternoon, CALL ME. " I told him and he nodded.

They pulled off with Jasper smiling and Momma scowling but not saying a word.

" That, well, that was a good thing you did. " Edward said coming behind me.

" What stick up for my little brother? She always acts that way and I am tired of it. Do you think he should have gotten yelled at like that for defending poor little Ali? " I asked looking at the ground.

" Hey don't ever think that sticking up for your family is a bad thing. What you did was great. Look at me please. " He asked.

" Can we just go. People are starting to stare. " I said suddenly remembering where we were.

" Let them stare. " was all he said.

" Edward, look I like you and all, but I am new to the school. I don't want to be labled as the homewrecker. Please tell me that you understand. " I whispered.

" Bella I understand. Trust me I wouldn't want that for you either. You don't deserve that. I am sorry if I pushed my boundries. " He said opening the passenger side door for me.

About ten minutes later we were both singing at the top of our lungs to a song we both knew. I must have been singing so loud that I didn't even notice where he was taking us.

" Um, Edward, where are we going? " I asked nercously.

" Just a place that I go to think. " Was all that he said to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! So I apologize for not uploading sooner but my grandmother was recently admitted to the hospital and I have been there with her. Sorry for the late update but I got a few minutes away. So here is my longest chapter so far just to thank you guys for putting up with my late updates :) You guys Rock! **

**Loves,**

**Cay**

**~:~:~:~:~:**

_" Just a place that I go to think. "_

Those words kept echoing in my head as I watched the trees swaying as we drove by quickly. When I looked over towards the drivers side to see him grinning like a cheshire cat. Quite personally I didn't trust that look. I mean come on, would you trust someone who was leading you out to the middle of nowhere and smiling like he was plotting your death. Yeah I didn't think so.

" Um, Edward, I trust you and all but if you are planing to kill me, I just thought that you should know that my Daddy is in the military and he has a gun. He will hunt you down. " I said.

His laughter rang out around us. I hated the effect that he had on me. It just made me want to smack someone.

" Don't laugh at me. " I said crossing my arms and leaning back into the seat pouting.

" Aw! Bells don't pout I was just laughing WITH you. I promise. " He said reaching over and grabbing my hand.

I couldn't help but blush. Of course he had noticed that I was blushing through my futile attempts to hide it.

" You don't see it do you? " He asked me as though I knew what he was talking about.

" What? " I asked dumbly.

" How awesome you are! Do you think I would have broken up with Tanya and would be hanging out with you if you weren't awesome? " He scoffed.

" Woah woah woah there buddy. You broke up with Tanya? When did this happen? " I asked completely and totally shocked.

" Before I came to lunch and saw you and that girl fighting. I was not about to be accused as a cheater by hanging out with you while dating her. I might act clueless sometimes but I am NOT stupid. " Edward said kissing the back of my hand.

I think that I shocked him when I went silent. But he had shocked me. I am just amazed that he dumped her for me. I had only known him for a few days. They had been together for two years and he liked me. He was the one guy that every girl in her right mind was in love with him.

" Bella, we are here you coming? " He had asked me. I didn't even notice him get out of the truck and come to my side.

" Yes but you will have to help me out of this stupid thing. I swear to Bob, this is quite possibly the ugliest truck in the world! " I said as I attempted to get out of his death trap.

" Bella, Bella, Bella, you should know better than to insult my baby. I might have dumped my ex for you, but I will leave you here if you are rude to Lucy. " He said looking at me with humor glinting in his eyes.

" Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. You should know better than to threaten me. I know how to shoot a gun. " I said winking at him and tapping his chin.

I made my way to the front of the truck and waited for him.

" You coming or are you going to stand there looking like you just walked in on your parents? " I said laughing at my own humor.

He just smiled at me as he made his way towards me menacingly.

" Now Edward, I would advise you to not do anything rash. You don't want to embarrass yourself now do you. " I asked backing away from him.

When he made is way to me he stopped right in front of me and smiled. Before I knew it he had thrown me over his shoulder and was walking away from the truck.

" Edward Anthony Cullen! Put me down right now! I am going to break your back! " I hollared as I attempted to get away from his hold on me.

He set me down in front of himself and just stared at me.

" You know, if you would take a picture, it would last lo- " He cut me off with his lips.

The kiss was warm. It fealt familiar. It was as if we had known each other for ever.

" You my dear, are not fat. I don't care what you say. " He said looking at me.

He hugged me and we made our way to a clearing in the woods. I was to shocked and happy to even speak, so I let him do most of the talking as we walked. He kept a hold on my hand as though to say that he was never going to let me go.

" Now Bella, I don't want you to think that I expect you to just randomly start dating me out of nowhere. But I would appreciate it if you would atleast give me a chance. I think this could possibly work out. " He said motioning between us.

" If you kiss me like you did before and aren't afraid to tell people that we were dating, I would consider it. I hate being in those kind of relationships. " I said seriously.

Well that made his smile grow a mile long.

" You mean it? " He asked.

" Yes I do. " I replied.

" Great well get your phone out. We have one more task at hand. " He said reaching for the cell in my back pocket.

" What would that be?"  
>" Telling your father. " He said taking in my face.<p>

" I am not sure that you want to do tha- " He cut me off by answering the phone.

_" Hello."_

" Mr. Young? Yes my name is Edward Cullen. Yes, yes, my father is Dr. Cullen. Well you see I would like to ask you a question. "

_" And what would that be exactly? "_

" Can I date your daughter? I asked her and she said yes but I would appreciate your permission. "  
><em>" Sure, why not? But remember I have a gun."<em>

A few more plesantries were exchanged and with that the conversation was over. When Edward looked up at me to hand me back my cell phone, I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth gaping.

~:~:~:~:~:

A/N

Yay no more Tanya! But I doubt we have heard the last of her. I know it wasn't much but I figured I owed you guys for sticking in with me this long. Hopefully I will be able to update again tomorrow. Review and leave me comments and sugguestions. Any critisisms are reccomended.


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys, you know the routine. I only own the plot and setting :) And a few characters. But most of them belong to SM. Unfortunately I have had writer's block for a couple days. But for some reason just sitting here with my Momma watching I Love Lucy and eating chocolate, made me want to write so here goes another chapter. Loves!**

**~:~:~:~:~:**

We sat there. Just sat there, enjoying the silence and eachother's company. It was nice. Well it was. Until his phone went off. That's when I saw her picture pop up with her name flashing.

" I think that I will just leave that un-answered. " he said to me grabbing my hand.

Something was fishy so I sat up.

" No it's okay, if you were telling me the truth you can answer it and tell her to leave you alone. " I said challanging him.

" Well, are you sure? I mean I can ignore it but if you don't care I will answer it. " he said cautiously.

" Like I said. If you were telling me the truth, it doens't matter to me. I am not one of these that say you can't talk to any other girls except me. " I said smiling weakly.

" And you wonder why I like you. " he said kissing me and answering his phone.

" Hello Tanya. "

_" Eddie! So I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight? "_

" Tanya. What part of we are through do you NOT understand? "

_" I just don't see why you would dump me all of a sudden. _She_ is there isn't she? "_

" Tanya I don't have to report to you anymore! I am not dating you anymore end of story. " Edward was starting to get frustrated.

" Edward, if ya'll had plans go through with them. Don't just drop it because of me. Remember, you can have girls as friends, but it better not go any farther than that. " I said speaking up.

I took the phone from Edward since he just sat there shocked and was not making any movement to repeat what I had just said.

" Hi Tanya. "

_" Why are you on the phone now? "_

" I just wanted to tell you something. I think that I shocked Edward out of beliefe. " I said giggeling.

_" I know that you two are dating. Sorry for interrupting. It's just, he was the first- "_

" Tanya I understand. Which is why I told him to go through with your plans for tonight. I told him that just because we were dating now didn't mean he could have other women as friends. I wouldn't take his freedom from him. So the two of you have fun! Don't let me get in your way. Just remember that he is dating me now. So I wouldn't sugguest taking it any farther than a friendly movie. M'kay? " I was met with silence.

_" Bella? Can, um- well can I have your number? I think I might actually like you. You are probably the only girl who would ever say that. Would you like to come with us tonight. You are really trusting and I want to show you that you can trust me. Despite popular beliefe. I don't want you to hate me because of what you have heard. "_

I told her that I would love to and that I could make it tonight. I gave her my cell number and hung up.

" Looks like I am invited ton- "  
>I was cut off by Edward's lips. The kiss was rougher than the one earlier. I replied with the same need that his held.<p>

" That was amazing. I can't believe you. She wants to be your friend! That has never happened. What did I do to deserve you? " he asked.

I just giggled at his response. We were enjoying the peace and quite when my phone buzzed signaling that I had a new message.

_**" Hey Bella! Can't wait for tonight! ~Tanya "**_

I guess the shock registered on my face because Edward took my phone and just laughed. He noticed the time and said we had to go.

" Here let me fix this. " he said pushing the center console up so that I could sit next to him. We buckled in and were off.

He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him falling asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:

" Wake up sleepy head. " Edward said gently shaking me.

" Why are we at my house? I thought we were going out with Tanya? " I asked confused.

" We are I just figured you would want to change and let your Momma know where you are going. I mean it is Friday but she will still want to know. I will pick you up in an hour. Bye sweetness. " he said kissing me.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted but I do know that I was dizzy when I got out of the truck.

" Mom! "

" In here. "

" Hey since it is Friday, I am going out with Edward and a friend. " I was about to head to my room when she stopped me.

" Just wait one minute. What happened today. I want to know everything. " she said motioning for me to joing her on the couch.

I sat down and started talking cautiously.

" Edward and I are dating now, he called daddy and asked if it was alright. Since we don't have school tomorrow, we are going out with some friends. " I said able to sum it all up in a few sentances.

" Okay just checking. " was all she said.

I headed up to my room when my phone buzzed twice.

_**" Just wanted to say that we are going to dinner instead of a movie. Wear something nice. Going to Andy's! ~ Tanya "**_

_**" Hey sweetness. Be there in a few. Can't wait to see you :) ~ Edward "**_

I quickly replied to both still suprised that Tanya was so keen on being buddy buddy all of a sudden. I decided to wear my black pants and the blue blouse that Edward seemed to love so much. I quickly put my hair in a french twist and touched up my make up.

I rushed out the door when I heard his honk.

" He- wow you look great Sweetness. " Edward said as he kissed me and helped me in the truck.

" Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. I noticed that we match. " I said laughing.

" Hey who are we to say that great minds don't think alike? " he said winking at me.

I noticed that the center was free so I wiggled into the middle and snuggled into his side as we assumed the same positions we had earlier. Just like earlier I fell asleep again as he kissed my forehead.

I didn't even notice that we had pulled into the restaraunt before Edward was shaking me awake. I notice Tanya outside the passenger door so I went out that way.

" Bella! It is so good to see you! We have tons to talk about! " she said as she pulled me into the restaraunt with Edward following behind quickly.

~:~:~:~:~:

**A/N: So guys what did you think? Let me know what you would like to see happen next chapter. Oh yeah! Guys meet my new Beta Tatiana!**

**Tatiana : * Waves to the imaginary crowd ***

**Well guys we are off for now. Let us know what you think! Love ya'll!**


End file.
